An average family life
by Casualtyandholbyfan1999
Summary: First fanfic ,the family life of Zosia and Michael and their kids and close relatives. It's got the ups and downs of teenage life family life and relationships. Pretty crap summary I know but I am new so please bare with me
1. 1 intro & the average school morning

For whoever is reading this :  
>Hi this is my first fanfic so it's probably going to be crap, I've been thinking about doing a fanfic for a while and only just got the courage to do it. I appreciate anyone who is reading it and hope you enjoy it ;this chapter is just an introduction.<p>

Introduction:  
>To make this fic seem more realistic ignore both their pasts and current situationsfamilies.  
>This story is based around Zosia and Michael (weird pairing I know)<br>Zosia has a sister Holly, 14 ( main character) and Michael has a daughter Chloe, 12 who's Mum died when she was 7. Together they have a son called Baxter, 4 and a daughter Lou, 5.

This fic should include other characters such as Jac & Jonny (who are together) Connie and Nick ( who are together) and Connie's child grace, 7. Sam and Tom (who are together) should make an appearance and Zoe and Fletch ( who are together as well).

Chapter 1: The average school morning.

6:30, Alarm clocks ringing filled the sleeping household, one by one the now half asleep family aroused from the comfort of their beds. Naturally, Holly the early bird dived into the shower shared by the two oldest girls while Zosia and Michael dived for their on suite lips entwined. Chloe stumbled down the stairs into the tiny showroom "Why'd I always get the crap shower." She mumbled to herself.

6:50, and 3 showers later Michael slowly woke up the 2 young ones. "Zosh will you get off your backside and give us a hand here please?" "For Christ sake you can't sit down in peace for 2 minutes in this house can you?" Zosia complained to her sister, who was miles away in her own world. Little did she know how much Holly was dreading going to the prison of a school.  
>Truth is her grades were dropping, no longer was she the star student, just a struggling teen way behind all her targets.<p>

7:20,. All children and adults present and dressed, breakfast was served: scrambled egg on toast. A family favourite and tradition. Being doctors the two parents knew how important breakfast was as they told their family seemingly thousands of times.

7.40, "I'm gonna walk to school cheers for brekkie." Holly said whilst fake smiling at Zosia and Michael. " Alright Holls see ya later love." Replied Michael in his thick American accent. With a quick glance and smile back Holly headed out the door. Her mind was racing, her hands trembling. What else today are the teachers going to find and moan to me about?


	2. Holly's past resurfaces

Chapter 2: Holly's past resurfaces

Holly's point of view.

The school gates loom,my feet frozen to the ground. I'm shivering. Is it fear or the cold, harsh winter winds? Concentrating on putting one foot in front of another I slowly walk up to the innocently looking exterior of the building.

Out of the corner of my eye I can see Mrs Layton my progress manager and head of year. I quickly scurry into the building. Shit! She's seen me."Holly March" she bellows in her frosty ice cracking voice. "Yes miss?" I reply terrified. "You're a failure your grades have plummeted, I've had way too many complaints about you dazing off into your own world. You have a week to redeem yourself or your sister will be called. A disgrace to the March family!" "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" She roared. "Yes miss." I squeaked.

First bell rang, my heart quickened, my breathing increased rapidly. My chest tightened. I couldn't breathe. "Holly?" My friend called. Before I knew it there were teachers surrounding me and children staring. A paper bag was waving in front of my colour drained face. "Breathe slowly." I could vaguely here the nurse saying.

10 minutes later once I had calmed down I returned to my normal lesson. People stared, I ignored them and took my seat at the front. "Are you okay?" My friend whispered. A quick nod of the head reassured her. Focus Holly focus I thought to myself. I couldn't. I was tired.I was scared, I was ashamed to be the failure, the useless all these words circled my thinking. I needed to get out. I couldn't talk I desperately wanted my sister but I was to scared to open up . The only thing I could think of the one thing I needed was trapped in my head.

My fists clenched at the idea, I was weak. Maybe just maybe this once. Then I would talk. Step 1 " Miss can I go to the toilet please?" "Okay just this once." She answered. Step 2 I legged it out the school grounds. Once safely away I changed being careful not to draw attention to my self.

That's when I headed to the off license.

Thanks for every one who has read the previous chapter and I hope you read this one too. I am very grateful for any reviews. If you have any ideas then please pm me I would love to hear them. Janny do have Emma but she is going to be about 12 months old for when I add them into the story ( for the person that asked) If I get 10 + reviews will update tomorrow if not updates will be Tuesday x thanks again you can follow me on twitter Hollyanna27


	3. A cut a call a chat part 1

Chapter 3 A Cut, A Call, A Chat

Holly's point of view

I strode to the off license as confidently as I could. My mind was racing, my vision blurring. The shop assistant gave me a baffled look. " Aren't you lasses meant to be at school?" He slurred. Mikey was an alcoholic over the years I've learnt to put up with him. "Inset day." A short and sweet reply shut him up.

I scanned the shelves, nothing. For fuck sake was there no flaming tins. Thankfully I saw a tin of spam on my way out that'll do I thought. I payed at the till and fled as fast as I could. I didn't want questions, nor looks. All previous memories were flooding my brain. I wanted freedom I wanted blood.

FLASHBACK

The funeral was looming. The one person I trusted, the one person I needed was gone. Killed by my own father. My poor mother laid dead in a coffin waiting to be buried. I smashed the nearest bottle I could find, my dad's precious bootle of whiskey. Fuck him he won't be needing that ever again. The glass was cold, the pain was unreal but the stream of crimson liquid which poured down my arm satisfied me. That was only one bit of pain going. My mum had suffered the consequences of the alcohol, I owe it too her,so, so should I.

END OF FLASHBACK

The memories felt so real as if I was in the situation again. I needed to feel the release. I needed to see blood. I needed to relieve the pain. I headed down the same alley, the same alley it had been killed his relation meant nothing. It was a killer, it was an alcoholic , it ruined my life. Trench way alley still stunk of booze, fags and death. The putrid smell filled my nostrils. My stomach churned and the contents emptied onto the damp ground. I staggered over to my usual place. No one could see. I was alone, safe and ready.

I slowly pulled the lid off using the clip. My hands shook with fear but nevertheless I grasped hold of the lid and anxiously glided it across my pale skin a crimson flow trickled down my arm.

What the fuck was I doing? I was over this I wanted it to stop! This wasn't me! What would my mum think. Not again Holly not again! You're strong. I only had one option. The one person I hoped would help she got me through the first time. But now she had Emma. What would she think?

I didn't have much of a choice I needed her my rock.  
>"Jac?" I questioned down the line. "Yes Holly?" She beckoned. "I'm sorry i didn't think I could do it again; I'm sorry help please make it stop please I need you please I'm in Trench Way alley alone please don't tell Zosia you have to come quick." I rambled all at once. "It's okay, I'm coming keep breathing you're doing well I'll be there in 5." The line went dead.<p> 


	4. It's okay

Chapter 4 Its Okay

The blood pouring down my arm made me want to throw up. What had I done? Zosia is going to kill me I swore I wouldn't do it again. Jac's voice brought me out of my thoughts I have never been so relieved in my life. Before I knew it her arms were around me and the tears started falling, pouring down my white face. My breathing was becoming more and more quick. "Holls it's okay I'm here calm down, breathe with me in through the nose, out through the mouth." She reassured me. After a few minutes I was calm enough to talk. "I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't mean it, it's all too much I can't do it anymore." I panicked frantically. "Come on Holly let's go talk in the car, it's freezing out here." Jac gestured.

Once we were sat there I poured out all my feelings, what had happened with Mrs Layton and my sleepless nights. "Holly I understand but Zosia needs to know , I'm not angry and nor will Zosia just explain what you told me. You don't realise it but you are so strong for opening up and telling me." " She will be angry I promised I'm a failure I'm not strong if I was strong I wouldn't of cut. No one understands I can't work out whats wrong I get so down,angry, and pissed off at nothing. I'm useless no one deserves me ruining their lives." I argued. " Hol you mean more than you think to all of us. you might not be my real daughter but I still love you like your my own and Emma loves you too and Jonny. I know he's a pain in the arse and doesn't show it but he cares. "Okay I'm sorry honestly." "Holly if you apologize once more you'll live to regret it. Theres nothing to be sorry for you had a blip. It happens ask anyone." "Now let's go see your sister do you want to talk to her alone without Michael?" "Yeah no offence to you or him I think it will be easier." I answered.

At home

I ran straight into Zoshies arms I needed my sister more than ever. "Holls baby whats up?" She asked clearly shocked and worried. " Jac I can't tell her please will you?" I pleaded. "Course,".  
>In 20 minutes everything was explained and I was feeling guilty as hell. Zosh doesn't deserve this. "Baby I wish you'd of talked to me I might've been able to help." She said. "I just couldn't, I was scared. Do you know how it feels to feel and be told you're a failure? No. Do you know what it's like to have to cry yourself to sleep because your so terrified of school? No. I have all the emotions and thoughts circling my brain and I don't know why! I just want everything to be fine. Now please leave me alone I've said I'm sorry." I snapped and with that I legged it up the stairs and slammed the door shut.<p>

ZOSIAS POV  
>"If she slams that door again it will come off its bloody hinges. What a shit sister I am! I didn't even know she was feeling this way!" I cried to Jac. "No one knew. That bitch of a teacher has caused this I suggest you complain. Do you think it would be easier if Holly stayed at mine tonight? I think she needs space from the children and time alone to think." She queried. I took a while to think about it and decided it would be best. "Yeah I'll go up and speak to her. I will drop her off in half an hour or so I'll let you get home first." I answered.<p>

END OF POV  
>"Holls sweetheart come down here I want a quick chat." Zosia ordered. Holly came bumbling down the stairs 30 seconds later. "Do you want to sleep over Jac's tonight away from the noise?" "Okay I'll go pack." She answered emotionlessly.<br>Twenty minutes later Holly was dropped off at Jac's.

"Hey Holly you okay?" Jonny asked. "Yeah good thanks." Holly replied unconvincingly. "Jac's cooking so don't blame me if you end up with food poisoning." He joked. Holly managed a small smile. "Oi you cheeky git sod off I didn't have much of a choice considering you wouldn't get off your fat arse." Jac replied mockingly sounding offended. "Language Emma's about." He warned. Holly giggled at the argument.

HOLLYS POV

Maybe tonight weren't going to be to bad. I got Emma to cheer me up as well. "Auntie ol me got new toy." Emma smiled. She still hadn't learnt how to pronounce her h's "Aww that's nice Em is it a lion?" I replied. "No silly it's a tiger mummy says." She exclaimed. "Really?" I asked feigned surprised. " yeah come play with me." Emma asked and took my hand with her tiny fingers. I was starting to feel a lot happier now. Once we were sat down I played with Emma's hair while she explained all her toys which I had heard thousands of time.

"Come on Ems it's time for bed." Jac ordered. "I want Auntie Olly to read me a story." Ems demanded. "Just this once," I replied.  
>After reading a story and putting Emma to sleep I went and had dinner with J&amp;J. I said my thanks and goodbyes and headed off to sleep for the night.<p>

Felt like updating tonight so here you go. Will update again once I get ten reviews ideas would be helpful.


End file.
